A un año de tu partida
by Hinata-Uzumaki-chan
Summary: Hoy se cumple un año desde la tragedia. Honey Lemon visita a su amigo Tadashi en el cementerio. Fue un año lleno de muchas emociones para los Big Hero 6, y Honey Lemon no es la excepción. ¿A llegado el momento de decir adiós?... Pesimo summary, pero espero que disfruten mi primer fic de Big Hero 6. TadaHoney/Post-película


_**Hola.**_

 _ **Soy Hime-neko-san y tengo el honor de traerles el primer fic Big Hero 6 de esta bonita cuenta.**_

 _Hina: Así es, ella era la más emocionada con respecto a esta historia, así que dejaré que ella la presente. Yo me despido, nos leemos luego. Byenara_

 _ **Este es un bonito One-shot TadaHoney, después de la película.**_

 _ **Sé que algunos dirán: ¿Dónde está el One-shot de SasuSaku que nos prometiste? o ¿Por qué no mejor subiste el siguiente capítulo de tu otro fic? Les diré que aún siguen en revisión, para eliminar fallas, y todo eso (aunque después lo subo a fanfcition, veo fallas que salen de quién sabe dónde, y todo se va a la…. Pierde sentido. Y el de buscando una cita con la princesa, Hina aún sigue uniendo las ideas en su cuaderno de borradores (me encanta ese cuaderno, es de la teoría del big bang, lo amo con todo mi kokoro 3 ). Pero para que estén entretenidos con algo, se decidió adelantar el estreno de este otro One-shot TadaHoney. Con el cual, estábamos ansiosas por subir.**_

 _ **Recuerden que Big Hero 6 no nos pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Disney y Marvel. La historia es propiedad de Hinata-Uzumaki-chan.**_

 _ **A empezar a leer en:**_

 _ **3…**_

 _ **2..**_

 _ **1.**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

1 año…

¿Puedes creer que ya pasó un año?

Ahora mismo, directo al suelo, más específicamente, hacía aquella lápida que tiene grabado tu nombre. Llevo el mismo vestido que usé el día de tu funeral, junto con un bolso donde llevo mi armadura en caso de que la necesite. De nuevo dirijo mi mirada hacía aquella fría tumba, que se ha convertido en tu lugar de descanso.

Hoy se cumple un año de tu partida, nunca imaginamos que un día tan feliz como ese escucharíamos por última vez tu dulce voz.

Y pensar que en ese momento solo nos preocupábamos por celebrar la aceptación de Hiro dentro del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo. Pero… Por Dios… ¿Quién imaginaria que algo así pasaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Si tan solo hubiéramos sabido que ese día te marcharías para siempre, hubiéramos estado contigo todo el tiempo, incluso tal vez lograríamos evitar tu muerte, hubiera… hubiera… hubiera podido confesarte mis sentimientos de una vez por todas.

Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a mi corazón, la manera en cómo me gritaba diciéndome que no dejara que te alejaras, cuando me advertía que debía haber ido contigo y evitaras salvar al profesor Callaghan; después de todo, él se salvó y comenzó su horada de crímenes. Y tú… un maravilloso joven que tenía una exitosa carrera por delante, te marchaste, nos dejaste.

Sin embargo, yo más que nadie sé que el _"hubiera"_ __no existe.

En este año he sido testigo de las cosas que tanto han cambiado desde que te fuiste. Descubrimos que el Profesor Callaghan (a quién creíamos muerto) era el Yokai que amenazaba a San Fransokyo (si, el Profesor que tanto queríamos y respetábamos, guardaba demasiado rencor en su corazón, así que se hundió en aquel abismo de odio y soledad, donde solo podía desquitar su dolor al tratar de destruir a Krei). Así que para evitar que Yokai usara los microbots (cuyo principal objetivo era facilitar la vida humana) como un arma en contra de Krei. Hiro nos transformó a todos en superhéroes, adaptando en nuestros trajes con aquello en lo que éramos buenos, después de la batalla, nosotros, como dijo en ese entonces un escéptico Wasabi: unos _"nerds",_ logramos derrotar al Profesor Callaghan.

Debo admitir que aún siento rencor contra el Profesor Callaghan, no puedo evitar dejar de culparlo por tu partida. Aunque Hiro logró perdonarlo, a mí me está costando un poco más de trabajo. Ahora que descubrió que aquellas decisiones que tomó con tal de vengar a su hija Abigail eran erradas, aceptó la culpa por todos los errores que cometió en el pasado, está cumpliendo su condena en la cárcel.

Después de eso, nos convertimos en los protectores de San Fransokyo, la horda de crímenes en la ciudad disminuyó bastante.

Por cierto, ¿sabías que a Hiro lo adelantaron varios grados en la escuela?, ¡Es cierto! como no tardaron en darse cuenta de su gran talento, decidieron que era una buena idea que tomara clases más de acuerdo a sus capacidades. Ahora está en la misma clase que GoGo. Y no es por presumir, pero tengo la corazonada de que esos dos terminarán juntos; lo cual es un poco raro, porque son tan diferentes pero tan iguales a la vez, de verdad que cuando pelean hace que ambos se vean más graciosos.

Wasabi y Fred también encontraron el amor, durante el inicio de cursos unas hermanas gemelas expertas en Física que acababan de ingresar al Instituto (bastante lindas y educadas) se robaron sus corazones (claro que estoy hablando en sentido figurado). Ahora mismo están en una doble cita con ellas, de verdad que se ven muy felices juntos.

Baymax ha cambiado un poco, ya que con los nuevos conocimientos que va adquiriendo con el tiempo, hace más fácil que pueda interactuar con la gente. Una empresa farmacéutica está muy interesada en poder distribuir varios Baymax a hospitales, y después ver si se podía distribuir a cada casa de San Fransokyo. ¿No te parece genial? ¿Te imaginas ver a un montón de Baymax en la calle? De verdad que sería muy gracioso, y algo terrorífico; seguramente algún día, alguien que desconozca de esta idea o algún extranjero dirá: _"¡No puede ser!_ _En Japón hay una invasión de robots malvavisco, con cara de cascabel que te regalan paletas ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!"._

Yo sola comienzo a reírme imaginándome tal escenario. Y de verdad que sería muy gracioso.

Lo olvidaba, hace poco, Hiro inauguró un pasillo dentro de la escuela a tu nombre y tu memoria. De verdad que todos estaban muy emocionados por brindarte ese regalo.

Y yo… ¿Qué podría decir? En realidad, pienso que yo no he cambiado mucho (excepto por lo de ser heroína y todo eso) pues… yo… con certeza puedo decir que a pesar del tiempo… te sigo amando… tal como la primera vez descubrí estos sentimientos hacia ti… Desearía que siguieras a mi lado, poder volver a ver tus bellos ojos tan oscuros y profundos como la noche al igual que poder tocar tu suave y corto cabello a juego con tus ojos otra vez.

A veces cuando despierto y voy al colegio, tengo la vaga esperanza de que al abrir la puerta de tu laboratorio, voltees a verme y solo dijeras aquellas palabras que alegraban mi día: "-Hola Honey Lemon ¿Qué te trae por acá?-".

Escucharte animándome cuando fallaba en algo: "-Síguete esforzando… yo sé que puedes lograrlo-" "-Tu puedes hacerlo Honey Lemon, pues yo creo en ti-"

Felicitarme cada vez que no perdía la esperanza y lograba mis metas: "-Felicidades Honey Lemon…-" "Buen trabajo Honey Lemon…".

Pero cuando entro al lugar que antes era tu laboratorio y observo las cosas de Hiro, la razón llega de nuevo a mí.

Pues ya no estas más aquí…

Ahora todas esas palabras que antes me alegraban, se convierten en pequeñas dagas que lastiman mi corazón al recordar esos amargos recuerdos, porque sé que ya nunca más podré volver a escuchar esas palabras de ti…

Hoy se cumple un año de tu adiós, un año lleno de amargura, soledad y odio; pero también fue un año de risas, felicidad, amor y de grandes aventura con los 6 Grandes Héroes de San Fransokyo.

De repente mi celular está sonando, es un mensaje de Hiro, me necesitan. Suelto un sonoro suspiro y activo mi armadura.

Llegó el momento de decir adiós. Hiro nos está llamando para una nueva misión. Te prometo que volveré pronto, solo espera un poco.

Giro mi vista hacia la salida del cementerio, me pongo mi casco y estoy lista para partir, pero antes de dar si quiera un paso, me detengo. Sin voltear a ver la tumba que está detrás de mí, de nuevo suelto palabra.

 **-La vida de un superhéroe no es fácil, siempre te enfrentas a peligros mucho mayores; a veces me pregunto si después de alguna batalla, volveré a ver la luz del día. No me gusta ser pesimista, pero nadie lo sabe, tal vez mañana o el próximo año yo sea la que este a tu lado en este lugar. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.-**

Comienzo alejarme poco a poco, mientras el frío viento mueve mis largos cabellos. Comienzo a retirarme con un pensamiento en la mente…

" _-Hasta luego… Tadashi-"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **¿Qué le pareció? A mí me hizo llorar, es un poco pesimista, pero no todo en la vida puede ser de color de rosa. Tenemos que afrontar nuestros propios miedos para poder seguir avanzando.**_

 _ **Fue algo corto, pero de verdad que me moría (nos moríamos) por subir esta historia y que ustedes la conocieran, ya que soy una fan TadaHoney.**_

 _ **Recuerden ver el perfil de la cuenta para conocer esta y más historias, así como los futuros proyectos de la misma.**_

 _ **Esto es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Me despido, deseándoles que tengan una bonita semana.**_

 _ **Se despide la Inner**_

 _ **Hime-neko-san**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego**_

 _ **Matta ne**_


End file.
